behind the scenes
by CanonTheShip
Summary: 'Kanie hated the way he had stumbled over his words as he said, "Why do you notice, anyway?" in a very defensive manner, and failed to notice the implication of said words. At least he had managed to get Sento slightly flustered. It was a small victory but a victory nonetheless.' stories for seisuzu week 2015 (day two: red)
1. firsts

"Kanie-kun, you're acting strange."

Kanie Seiya wanted to scream. He knew it was a very bad idea and yet he still went on with it. Why? Because it's his job. Because he's a professional. Totally not because he wanted to impress someone.

But thinking about it now, would a blackmailing, stoic woman with firearms in both her pockets be impressed with riding a ferris wheel?

"I'm not acting strange, I'm just... acting the way I always do in this situation."

"And what situation would this be?"

 _Damn it!_ There could be multiple answers to this question. One would be that he's in close quarters with a girl (ha, no way he'd say that). His fear of heights would be another. It would do him a lot better if both answers are kept in the dark.

"It's my first time to ride a ferris wheel." He said, after too many seconds had passed. He didn't elaborate. Sento didn't ask him to continue either. She just stared at him the way she usually does. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

He decided to break the silence. "How long is it going to take before we reach the bottom?"

"Judging from the height we're in, it's going to take around five more minutes. Why do you ask?"

"I'm going down."

"We haven't even had our first round, and we still have two more-"

"It seems to be working fine! And if you want to make sure, then you can stay while I leave because I trust you. Oh, will you look at that? What a wonderful view!" All that was said in one breath, as Kanie was facing the view of the dirty, lifeless park.

Sento, who never turned her gaze away from him, scrutinized him even further. It was making him uncomfortable but he couldn't understand why. She was just another co-worker. He was used to having her around. Right, he'd just blame it on the height.

Their carriage suddenly swung slightly from side to side. They were at the maximum height of the wheel and Kanie's nerves were going haywire. He sat himself down across from Sento and buried his head in his hands, muttering on about his oncoming doom.

"You know, if you would have just told me you were afraid of heights, I wouldn't have forced you to come."

Kanie looked up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. "I'm not _scared_ and you didn't _force me_ into anything!" He said, as his arms visibly shook while holding onto the carriage's railings for support.

"Your leg has been jumping ever since we stepped foot in this carriage."

Okay, he wasn't aware of his own foot's doing. _Traitor_ , he wanted to scold his leg. Kanie hated the way he had stumbled over his words as he said, " _Why do you notice, anyway?_ " in a very defensive manner, and failed to notice the implications of said words. At least he had managed to get Sento slightly flustered. It was a small victory but a victory nonetheless.

"How could I not notice?" She asked smoothly. Even with the faint blush on her cheeks she still managed to look cool and collected. "We're the only two people here." Which reminded Kanie that yes, in fact, they _were_ the only two people there. Was it just him or was the space getting smaller?

He couldn't stop himself. His breathing started to increase in speed. His grip on the railings tightened as his other hand clutched half of his face in an attempt to calm down.

Alarmed, Sento quickly dropped on her knees, her hands moving back and forth in hesitance. Unsure of whether she should hold him or not, she asked him instead, "What's happening, Kanie-kun?"

"I-" breathe "ha-have to-"

"You're breathing too fast, you have to calm down!"

 _The answer was right in front of you and you just had to ask_ , his thoughts would have been verbalized if it weren't for the situation.

"Do you have a paper bag with you? Or..." Sento continued spouting ideas but none of them registered in his brain. This was bad.

The next thing he noticed was that there was a soft... something against his lips. And this soft something, he noticed, caused his breathing to slow down. He was just going to ask Sento what solution this was for future reference when he noticed that _that something_ were her lips, and the calming pressure on the sides of his head has been her hands. Her gun-wielding hands that were worn yet soft against his skin.

Sento separated from him the exact same time he came to the realization, and his improved breathing started picking up the pace again.

"I read somewhere that when you kiss someone, it would somehow stop their breath, or at least slow it down, and you were…" Kanie's mind was flew away again from Sento's voice, and listened to his own in his head instead. It was his first time to be kissed. She had basically devirginized his lips. And although Kanie was everything a great man could ever be, he had never been kissed.

 _Oh god, what do I do…_

He was starting to panic again, and he knew it too. So he grabbed Sento for another kiss, since it seemed to be the only way to cure his current problem.

Her hand flew to her gun in instinct, but then returned to the back of his neck once she noticed what happened. She didn't back away, and neither did he. It was a contact of lips that lasted the remaining minutes of their time in the ferris wheel, with some occasional shifting of the leg or gentle touches of hands.

And if it weren't for Sento's foot right next to the door, it wouldn't have hit her that their time had gone by, and they were free to go. Sento immediately stood up, with Kanie a second too late, one as flushed as the other, though their expressions were as straight as when they entered.

Silently, they made their way out, refusing to acknowledge the presence of the man in charge of the booth as he said weakly, "So I'm guessing the ride is working fine?"


	2. red

Kanie Seiya was having a dilemma.

Standing in front of him was the most attractive specimen he had ever laid his eyes on. Scanning the figure from head to toe, the entire ensemble was almost complete. Keyword: almost.

His gaze drifted back and forth between the two scraps of fabric in each hand. He knew he didn't have much time left. And yes, any outfit would look a perfect ten on him, but tonight he had to go above and beyond that.

Tonight marked the one year anniversary of him essentially saving the amusement park and to celebrate the occasion, the employees had voted to throw the biggest party they could imagine. They also agreed to make it a _formal_ party, for some reason. Didn't they know they worked at an _amusement park_? It was pretty much the best excuse to dress up whenever they wanted.

Whatever. He didn't have time to question anyone's motives. He had a more pressing matter at hand, namely choosing a tie that went best with his outfit. He really was running out of time.

Just as he was about to give up and just go with the blue one, already slinging it around his neck, the door to his office opened and shut behind him.

"What are you still doing here? The party is about to start and everyone will be looking for you."

He stared at Sento through his full length mirror. He would never say it out loud but she was looking drop dead gorgeous in that blood red dress. The sleeves covered all of her arms and shoulders but the fabric was thin and sheer. It didn't help that the bodice hugged her figure in _all the right places._ The hem of her skirt flared out and skimmed along her thighs, just above her knees and _why were his own getting so weak?_

"Uh, Kanie-kun?"

"Huh?" Oh damn. He had been staring. And he didn't even realize it.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He coughed, trying to hide the warmth in his cheeks. Her face hardly ever showed any emotion but she looked at him with those big eager eyes that showed she genuinely wanted to know what was up with him.

"Sure. I don't know which one of these ties I should—"

"The red one." Sento pitched in without missing a beat. "It's the color of the arm band you wear as manager, right? But since it's a party, you won't be wearing that. So I think you should pick the red tie for substitution."

Kanie lifted the tie, and examined it. "Really? But I've been wearing that red band since I came, don't you think it makes me predictable?"

"Red makes you look respectable."

With that, he finally looked at her. Her face was slowly turning rosier and rosier, but Kanie was pretty sure he had just been staring at the red tie for a long while. He couldn't help but notice that the tie matched her dress to a tee and wondered if that had anything to do with her opinion.

Sento walked towards him, got the tie from his hand and softly said, "Here, let's try it."

Wordlessly, he nodded.

Her hand went around his neck to reach the other tip of the tie, and as her fingers worked on the knots, he stared at her, not at what she was doing, and not at her face. He was looking at her whole form, leaned towards him, eyes focused, doing something so innocent and yet it felt so intimate.

And when she was done, he muttered a quick thanks, and turned to the mirror. She was right. He somehow did look more upright with the red tie. Funny, how this woman would know more about what color's best for him than the man who spends 70 per cent of his time posing at anything reflective.

He knew he was going to choose the red one, and he didn't quite understand why but he just didn't want her to move away from him just yet.

"I agree with you. The red tie is a real lady killer, not that other colors aren't when they're on me. On that note, why don't we try the blue one?"

"Okay." She said, again without any hesitation, and worked on untying the red to put in the blue. None of them mentioned how she was the one fixing his attire, while he was just standing still. It almost felt normal, actually. Like this wasn't the first time they've done this. Kanie wondered if this would also be the last time. He hoped not.

Once fastened around his neck, the blue one had a weaker impact than the red, but that was expected. "So I was right?" Sento asked, as she analyzed his attire.

"So you were. Help me put this back on?"

* * *

The two entered the hall together, which was already filled with the Park employees dressed in their smartest attire. As they mingled, they couldn't help but draw attention. The fairies tittered around them, saying how handsome Kanie was and how pretty Sento looked.

The teenage manager liked to think he was used to compliments but in reality, he was still always pleasantly taken aback. Sento, on the other hand, wasn't used to it at all, and blushed with every nice word. _She really does look pretty,_ he thought, with the stain on her cheeks threatening to match the color of her dress and his tie.

Throughout the night, the two never left each other's side. Others thought it was a boss-assistant thing, since they're barely seen without the other during work. Some thought there was more than that. It would have continued that way if it weren't for one harmless comment from Moffle.

"You guys look good together. You match." It was an offhand comment, a simple observation, but it shocked the two anyway.

Kanie laughed it off in a very forced manner. "Yeah, well, you're talking about me. How could I not look good? I just got thirsty, is it me or is it getting hot in here? I think I'm going to get some punch." He glanced at Sento. "Uh, you want some?"

A very red Sento looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. Kanie quickly walked away, and Sento politely excused herself from the group.

 _I wonder what got them so jittery,_ Moffle thought as he watched the two awkwardly move through the crowd. _They both wear red, I compliment them on the color choice, and they respond with turning to that color! What's up with that?_

The two spent the rest of the night in awkward coexistence, stealing glances at the other whenever they weren't looking. "They matched." What in the world was that supposed to mean?


	3. attraction

When Kanie told his secretary that they needed to add something new to the park to welcome in the summer season, he didn't expect her to invite him out on another _date._

Okay, he knew it wasn't a date, but it was highly reminiscent of the first time she had talked to him, minus the being held at gunpoint part. The situation was almost the same. The park executives expected bigger numbers due to most children being out for the summer and they needed to figure out a way to attract more guests. And seeing as he was out of bright ideas, he didn't really have a choice but to accept her invitation (though a bit more willingly than the last time).

He waited for her at the bottom of the steps leading to the festival area while simultaneously gazing at himself using a puddle on the ground. He wouldn't have noticed Sento's arrival had she not stepped on his face (in the puddle) just as he was about to strike a pose.

"Let's go." She said, her voice matching her stiff posture.

The two walked side by side, close enough for the edges of their yukata to brush with each other, but still not close enough for them to look _together_. They were like two magnets, facing each other with the same charge. Attracted, but not completely on point. Oh, and the tension was obviously present.

They reached the festival, and they were immediately surrounded by colorful yukata, bright lights, and various delicacies. And the noise—they spent the walk in thoughtful silence— the sound of shouts and joyful laughter came as a surprise, but not entirely unwelcomed.

Kanie looked at his shorter companion. Her eyes grew wider and wider as she took in everything around her. _It's her first time in here, isn't it?_ Well, it would makes sense if it is, she didn't come from this world and was immediately too busy running the park before (that would also explain why she didn't exactly succeed in that endeavor).

He was looking at her, but was thankfully not too deep in his thoughts as he managed to stop himself from tripping. _This is not exactly safe, what she's doing._ His hand gripped her elbow, and when she gave him a questioning look, he explained, "With the way you're looking around the place, you'd easily get lost. Or worse, you'd trip and ruin the outfit."

He expected her to look forward, chin tilted high as she says, "I don't trip," or something of that sort, but she just looked down and continued walking with him.

 _Oh no._ This has got to stop. Ever since that incident on the damned ferris wheel, they have not been… collaborating the way they used to. She would be examining the park while he did paper work, and he'd been on meetings when she'd go in the office. It has been happening for a week, and in that one week he realized he doesn't function the same way without Sento there.

She probably thought about it too, because just two days before the festival, she invited him for "business purposes."

He's going to fix whatever this is that happened, and everything will go back to normal. That's tonight's mission. Oh, and gather ideas and inspiration for the park too, how could he forget.

He was about to speak, to say what, he didn't exactly know, but he was saved by Sento, who said, "What's that?"

Kanie looked at the direction where she pointed. Oh, it was that game, that goldfish scooping game. "That's kingyo sukui. You basically have to catch the goldfish… why are you looking at me like that?"

"You don't like the game very much, do you?"

"No, I don't."

"I see… you always lose at that, don't you?"

He looked at her sharply. "What are you talking about? Of course not!"

"I know that look," she said, musing. "It's the same look you'd give an enemy."

They now stopped in front of booth of the said game, and Kanie slapped down his money for a try. He was never going to live this down. His pride was at stake. After explaining the game to Sento, the two of them crouched in front of the shallow pool, each with a net in one hand.

"You go first," she said, and he did. Well, he tried anyway, but the goldfish kept on evading Kanie's net. Soon enough, his net broke. It had been submerged in the water far too long.

 _It always happens!_ Kanie thought, and refused to look at Sento, or even glance at her. He bet she's smirking now, wearing that _I-knew-it_ face.

(But what he didn't know was that she was looking at him the whole time, and he would have seen the faint blush on her cheeks if he hadn't refuse to look a her.)

"My turn, then." And with such force, she scooped her net in the water. She had a fish target, and would've gotten it if her net hadn't ripped.

"I- I failed."

"If you hadn't used too much power, you would have gotten it. Here, try again." Kanie handed her another net, but looking away as he did so. Sento accepted it, and tried again.

The rest of the time was spent without remembering that they had a mission to complete, even when they were on their way home. After the goldfish game (which Sento nailed after the third try, and decided to give the goldfish to the sulking Kanie), they tried a few other games while eating snacks in between. The joyous people surrounding them, the excited squeals and careless laughter, it was all so contagious. The tension they had earlier seemed to loosen that time.

But they decided to call it a night, and the rush they felt hours ago left them, and the tension tightened again.

In the office the next morning, a very tired Kanie was approached by Sento. "Yes?" he asked between yawns.

"We got too caught up last night, we forgot to get ideas from the attractions."

"Well, at least now you know what it's like to have fun." Kanie teased, and continued with a soft voice, "Well, I did keep something from last night."

* * *

Moffle was on his way to tell the manager and the secretary that the meeting that afternoon was unfortunately cancelled. He pushed the door open, but stopped when he heard, "We got too caught up last night, we forgot to get ideas from the attractions."

Ears getting bigger and bigger at each word spoken, Moffle tried to peek at them, but a water-full of bowl caused the subject to refract. _What's this orange thing?_ Oh, a goldfish. Dammit. If he raised his head higher, he would surely be seen. He can't move his head to the left or right because they would notice the open door.

"Well, at least now you know what it's like to have fun."

 _I quit_ , Moffle thought. That was definitely them. _Business purposes my ass. Let them go to that meeting alone._


End file.
